


Radiation leak

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conservation of Information, Entropy, Firewall paradox, Holographic Universe, Membrane paradigm, n-dimensional geometry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: There are more things in heaven and Earth than are dreamt of by Occam's razor.This story takes place within the Galactic Disc world-pond, to the southeast of Earth One (Orion Earth), as shown in thelocal neighborhood Icewall map.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Collections: Sci-fi, Space Opera





	Radiation leak

Beings lived and died there, civilizations and species came into existence and became dust there.

Some of their scientists had noticed a zero point energy, and some of their philosophers had wondered in turn if it might not be leaking through them from one universe to another. But what would that even mean, and was there really a need to postulate whole universes simply in order to explain something so trivial? Besides, they had yet to establish if such occurred in the normal one dimensional black hole boundary edges of two-holes, without having to guess at the physics of some hypothetical two dimensional boundary surface of a three-hole.

Beauty. Was it universal? Perhaps not. After all, even aside from personal taste, were there such things as other universes, who was to say what they might look like? In fact, who was even to say that they must be constrained to only two physical dimensions? Instead of seeing the attraction of the convex and concave edge portions of the latest fashion model, they might see what – an entire area all at once, and not even in a sensible way such as an x-ray palimpsest from one edge all the way through to the other, but in some weird higher-dimensional way, every single point across the entire area immediately accessible to their weird two-dimensional retinae.

Of course, if the universe really were merely the one dimensional holographic array of the information that appeared to be a two dimensional world, then where would that leave any room for such an extravagance as three dimensional beings? Well, unless of course one considered space-filling curves, but that would be preposterous. But then there was always that unsettling fact that field lines on the two-sphere of a hypothetical three-ball could be smoothed everywhere but one point...

Far away, light years from the surface, a lonely space station studied the black hole's membrane. It was light years farther from inhabited space, deep within the heart of the galactic disc ** _1_**.

An unknowable firewall between the universe and whatever lay within the ergosphere. Maybe somewhere deep within, point particle pairs fell apart, one to fall to its death, the other to rush outward faster than light. The world might never know, but that was the whole point of the study.

**O ~~~ O**

**Author's Note:**

> 1 -- Galactic Disc: see also “Valley of Ice”, “Ironing out details”, and “Chasing waterfalls” (and tangentially “Superocean”).
> 
> “Chasing waterfalls” is in the "Swappers" set of short stories, and can be found on AO3 at https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371953/chapters/58780777 
> 
> The other three stories are still WIPs, but you can find them in "Tales from The Ice" at https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1BG7P_sVezz8Dn5b8js_34yeAjSBhfN0v


End file.
